jordiejordanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorrh
'' "lmao im pretty sure im smarter than you" '' —Gorrh Biography When analyzing the circle of submissive nerds that grovel at Wings' feet, one undeviating truth between them all remains: they are all--to put it lightly--simple-minded dolts. I mean, you have to be to fool yourself into thinking Wings is your friend and that he has any redeeming qualities, right? Well, of these sad clowns, there is one that overshadows them all with his lack of intelligence: The one that calls himself "Gorrh" (formerly known as "Ripping"). Before we get into Gorrh's poorly functioning brain, let's get a little bit of backstory. Gorrh gained notoriety when he began appearing online as a regular member of Wings' five-stack Rainbow Six: Siege team to carry Wings through victories. The trolls quickly began to pick up on Wings' mistreatment of Gorrh during the games they played together, as with most, Wings' constantly questioned Gorrh's tactics, barked orders at him, and incessantly blamed Gorrh for his own deaths and for every lost round. Now, as stated, he does this with everyone but, it seemed amplified with Gorrh, he usually blames everyone on his team equally but, when they played together, it seemed like he placed all the blame on Gorrh. "Why would Gorrh play with someone who is such a dick to him?" You may be asking? After deep evaluation, the only sound explanation one can come up with is that Gorrh is just a pussy. If Wings yells at him, blames him, no matter how wrong he is, Gorrh just gets quiet and pretty much just gives a "You're right, Jordie, I was wrong" response. It's like a battered dog that's scared of its owner. If Wings blames someone else, again, no matter how wrong he is, Wings' will do his signature "Am I wrong, Rippin? Shouldn't he have done x?", Ripping, without hesitation, in his battered dog voice, will come in and defend Wings with no hesitation. He won't stand up for himself in any way, shape, or form and seeing it first hand makes you want to open-hand strike him in the mouth and tell him to man up. Gorrh's gutless passivity may also stem from the character trait discussed earlier: his stupidity. As stated before, everybody knows that the bootlickers that revolve around Wings' fat gravitational field are all obviously of lower intelligence but, the first major occasion that led to the idea that Gorrh might have legitimate mental deficiencies was during a series of back-and-forth Twitch whispers between him and SanoMalice. Which was initiated when--during a stream, Gorrh asked the party if something along the lines of "Is history in UK schools different from history in the US?" SanoMalice was dumbfounded by this question and asked in chat "Did Ripping just ask if UK history is different from American history?" This prompted Gorrh to give some stupid excuse as to why he asked such a stupid question and such led to SanoMalice taking to directly messaging Gorrh via Twitch whispers. SanoMalice hurled a flurry of insults at Gorrh but the responses to the insults that Gorrh was expressing left SanoMalice wondering if he was shit-talking a mentally handicapped lad. Ripping fired back like a knob with erectile dysfunction with a selection of retorts including: "You don't know me", some "No I'm not"s, and some "I know you are, but what am I"-esque responses. Due to the name of the alt-account that SanoMalice was using, Gorrh also convinced himself that he was talking to a female even though he had responded to and blocked 2-3 other alt accounts. As such, Gorrh began trying to sling insults that he believed would hurt a female's feeling such as "You crabby bitch", "go swallow cock", and "go get fucked". Gorrh also employed the soyboy tactic of using ":P" emojis to act as if though he wasn't crying on the inside. Gorrh's run-in with SanoMalice was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to his dull-mindedness. The real event that solidified the fact that Gorrh may be retarded was when some kid named Elijah Manu came and stole his Twitch account. "How the flying fuck did someone steal Gorrh's Twitch account?" is what you are probably wondering. Well, according to Elijah, he got in touch with Gorrh and claimed his father owned an e-sports team and was willing to upgrade Gorrh's gaming setup. Gorrh, for whatever reason took this at face value and started sending Elijah all his personal information including his full name, address, and a list of things he wanted off Amazon. Elijah's endgame was to get Wings into the Discord again, proposing that if Wings joins the Discord call, he would give Gorrh his account back. This led to the third of a series of Wings joining the troll Discord voice chat. During this voice chat, the trolls were able to pick Gorrh's brain (however inactive it may be) to see why he is the way he is. He was barraged with a series of questions including "Why do you hang out with Wings" and "Why do you let him yell at you?", which were answered with the expected reasoning of a weakling. Eventually, the conversation ended up getting steered in the direction of Gorrh's career goals. To nobody's surprise, his main objective was to follow in his daddy Wings' footsteps and become a full-time streamer. Ya boy wants to grow up to be an eBeggar just like Wings. Dude even already has a donation link in his Twitch bio when he gets maybe 10 viewers a stream that are mainly Wings trolls. Gorrh doesn't really seem to play Rainbow all that much anymore, consequently, he doesn't show up in Wings' streams as often as he used to. This leaves Wings messaging Gorrh on Twitter like a clingy ex asking "Why won't you play with me?" All-in-all, I feel like it would be safe to assume that Gorrh's father left his family at a young so, he never had a male role-model in his life. This in tandem with his low intelligence would explain why he would latch on to someone like Wings. Maybe one day he will learn a bit about fortitude and maybe even learn how to read if he puts enough effort in but, judging by his career ambitions, that's probably wishful thinking. Category:Bootlickers Category:Wings' Online Sphere‎ Category:The Discord